Too Real
by iiEmilyxx
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. Roxas Strife is a sixteen year old boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He has been in a coma ever since his seventh birthday. The day his parents died. He's about to find out that all those fairy tales and mythical creatures - are real. AKUROKU!
1. Prologue

**__********DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

What would you do if you were lost in the Darkness?

All alone - except for the Heartless.

Yellow Eyes

That Pierce the Dark

They scratch and they fight.

They hiss and take flight.

Oh, How I wish

This

Was A

**DREAM.**

* * *

**I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry.**

**I want to work on Helpless, right now.  
Trust me. I really do.  
I just have a really bad case of Writer's Block.  
It's strange though.  
I can think of ideas, but they don't fit the theme of the story.  
They're all fantasy crap.  
So here they are.  
This new story is going to be dealing with a boy named Roxas Strife.  
He has been in a coma for nine years.  
Ever since the day his parent's died.  
So, yeah.  
I hope you enjoy this story. c:  
-awaits angry fan girls with torches-  
**

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING!  
_****~R AND R!~  
****(RATE AND REVIEW!)**


	2. I Made A New Friend?

**__********DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**ROXAS' POV!**

Roxas was running.

Those creatures had been chasing him for -what seemed like- eternity.

'I can't keep this up,' he thought.

"Can't I just give up?" He said out loud.

Roxas was almost out of breath.

"No.." Came a voice.

'Another voice? Someone else is here?'

"W-who are you?" Roxas asked.

After a moment or two, the voice responded.

"I'm Axel. Who are you?"

'Axel.. Have I heard that name before? Is he one of Sora's friends?'

"Hey kid? You still there?"

"Y-Yeah.." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm… Roxas?"

Roxas could see a feint light in the distance.

He could almost feel it's warmth.

"You don't sound too sure, Roxy?"

Roxas sighed, "I'm not too sure about anything anymore."

He paused for a moment and then asked, "Axel? Are you the light?"

"Light… I'm not a light, as far as I know. Why don't you follow it Roxy?"

'What about the creatures? They'll surely follow..'

He twisted his head to the side, trying to look backwards.

'Who cares.'

"Alright. I'll follow it.."

He changed the direction in which he was running, and began heading towards the light.

'Maybe the light is an angel! It might be able to save me!' He thought excitedly.

As he came closer to the light, he noticed the creatures had stopped following him.

Once he reached the light, he collapsed, and fell to his knees.

"Roxas?"

Roxas looked up, only to meet worried emerald eyes.

"Axel…" He whispered.

"You're the light.."

Tears were rolling down his cheeks now.

"Roxas," Axel said sharply, "Who did this to you?"

Roxas could only imagine what he looked like.

'Tattered clothes, messy blond hair.. Hell, he was probably covered in blood, too.'

He didn't even notice Axel staring at him.

Taking in his features.

"Roxas.." Axel began.

"Yeah?"

"You… Look like…"

**"Sora."**

_**"TELL ME CHILD  
HAVE YOU REACHED  
YOUR BREAKING POINT  
YET?**__**"**_

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING!  
~R AND R!~  
(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)**_


	3. I Met Him In A Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

**AXEL'S POV!**

I woke up today, covered in sweat.

'That was just a dream, right? But.. It felt so real. I think Sora has a twin brother… And that boy sure did look a lot like him. I'll have to ask him later today about… Roxas.'

"Axel!"

That voice belonged to his mother.

"Hurry up, or you'll be late for school!"

She continued.

'Crap!'

He thought, while quickly turning to look at his clock.

It read 7:35.

That only gave him about an hour to get ready.

He jumped up -out of his bed- and ran over to his bathroom and began getting ready.

. . . . .

He stood in front of a mirror, examining his appearance.

Long -naturally- spiky hair hung down to his shoulders.

Two black triangle tattoos that complemented his eyes, were on his cheeks.

He had bright emerald eyes, that almost looked alien.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with a plaid belt, a dark violet-and-gray striped long sleeve shirt, and some converse shoes.

He also had on a necklace with a -chakram shaped- pendant on it.

He had to admit - he did look hot.

. . . . .

Once he had gotten to school, he walked over to the old Oak tree in the back.

There, he found Sora, Riku, Luxord, and Zexion.

"Look who finally showed up," Said Riku, smirking.

Putting a hand on the back of my neck -in embarrassment- I said, Haha.. Yeah. Sorry, I woke up a bit late today."

"S'alright, mate. No harm done," Replied Luxord.

"Yeah! What he said!" Squeaked Sora.

Axel grinned.

"So, where's the rest of the gang?" He asked.

Sora, Riku, and Luxord all shrugged.

He turned to Zexion.

"Zexy?"

Zexion was completely engrossed in his book, Lexicon.

Axel sighed, "Demyx , Demyx, Demyx, Demyx."

Zexion looked up from his book, with wide eyes.

"Demy-poo?"

Sora snickered, and Riku punched his arm.

"Zexy, do you know where the rest of the gang is?"

"The 'gang'?"

He cleared his throat.

"I believe they had to serve detention in Mr. Saix's room, this morning. Something to do with.. Pens, lizards, and a garbage can. Oh, and I think Demy-poo got stuck in a locker."

Zexion turned to look at Luxord.

"You have detention too?"

It was more of a statement, instead of a question.

"Oh.. Shit!"

And just like that, Luxord took off running towards the school.

"He's screwed." Said Riku.

"Yep."

"Mhm.. Oh. That reminds me," Said Axel.

"Sora, don't you have a twin brother?"

Sora froze, and stared at him.

Riku gave him a death glare.

After a minute had passed, Sora finally spoke.

"..Yeah. I do have a twin brother. I don't think you've met him before though. The only one who has met him is Riku."

Axel took note of the sadness in Sora's eyes.

"Do.. Do you have a picture of him with you?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

Sora quickly pulled out his wallet and opened it, revealing a picture of a boy.

The boy had unruly blond hair, and striking Cerulean eyes. He was smiling, his dimples showing.

He couldn't have been more than six at the time.

He looked a lot like Sora, except… More angelic.

"Roxas…"

"Huh? Did you just say…"

'Crap. I said that out loud?' He thought.

"I uh.. His name is Roxas, isn't it?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. How do you know my brother?"

Sora was beginning to get angry.

"I.. I don't know him. At least… Not here."

It was Riku's turn to speak.

"That doesn't make sense, Axel. Tell us the truth! Where have you met him?"

"I.. just met him recently.."

"Liar!" Riku continued, "You couldn't have met him. He's been in a coma for nine years!"

'He's been in a coma… for nine years…'

"Riku."

Riku turned to look at Sora.

"You're not too good at keeping secrets."

"I'm.. sorry…"

"No. Just forget it."

"I'm just going to go see if Demyx is done with his detention yet…" Said Zexion.

'How am I going to explain this to them? I can't just say, "Sora. I've been having dreams about your brother, Roxas." That's just too weird.'

Just then Sora's phone rang.

…..

"Hello? Dr. Vexen?"

…

"No.. What happened?"

…

"Alright. I'll be there right away."

…

Sora hung up his phone, and began gathering up his stuff.

"Sora what's wrong?" Both Riku and Axel asked in unison.

"It's… Roxas. Apparently something happened.."

"What happened?" Axel asked?

Sora just glanced at him.

"..He's hurt. I guess he was cut really bad. None of the doctors or nurses know what happened.. It's just strange. I don't think he could have done it himself."

"Yeah," said Riku, "He wouldn't be able to do something like that whilst in a coma."

"Sora. I know this is going to sound weird.. But.."

"But what, Axel?" He snapped.

"Just spit it out!"

"I had a dream about your brother."

"Are you pulling my leg or something?"

"No… He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I.. We exchanged names. He said he was Roxas. And just before I woke up, I was saying something about how he looked just like.. You. He completed my sentence for me. He knows you Sora. He's your brother."

"…Come on. Sora, I'll give you a ride." Said Riku.

"Can I come too?"

"..Sora?"

"Yeah.. You can come. I'm sure… Roxas would appreciate it." He said, while smiling weakly.

"Okay. Thanks."

"N-No problem."

* * *

_**THANKS FOR**_** READING!****  
_~R AND R!~_**  
_**(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)**_


	4. Hello Sora! Rikku! Rochelle!

**********DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**ROXAS POV!**

"S-Stop…" He whimpered.

"Now why should I, child?"

"I-It h-hurts…"

"Child, do you think I care if it hurts you? You are my slave. You take orders from me, not vise-versa."

He began thrusting it in him, much harder.

Faster, as well.

"P-Please!"

The man grinned.

"Now switch positions."

Roxas could do nothing, but obey.

"Now, I have a nice treat for you. Open wide."

"N-No…"

"If you're not going to respect me, child.. Then I have no choice." He said whilst pulling out a blade.

The blade was long.

Really long.

"E-Ethereal… B-Blade…" Sobbed Roxas.

"I see you know your weapons. Ha, that's good I suppose."

"…I-I'm…S-S-Sorry… M-Master…" He said while opening his mouth.

The mans grin grew bigger.

He stuck his member in Roxas' mouth, and released the seed.

Roxas was ready to spit it out, when the man forced his mouth shut. He shuddered when it slid down his throat.

"Now.. About your punishment for talking back.."

The man slashed him with his Ethereal Blade.

"Ah-Ahh!"

Crimson blood spilled onto the floor.

The floor that _never was._

**AXEL'S POV!**

The car ride to the hospital wasn't very long.

In fact, it only lasted about seven minutes.

"So, do you know where his room is?" Axel asked.

"Uh, they switch his room often…" Sora replied.

"Let's just ask the nurses." Said Riku.

Sora and Riku shared a look.

Axel didn't worry about it though.

As they entered the hospital, they walked over to the secretary's desk. A woman named Lucile was there.

"Welcome to Destiny Island's Hospital. How may I help you?"

Sora was the first one to speak.

"Hello, Ma'am. We're here to see my.. Son Roxas Strife."

'Son? What the hell?'

"Oh… You must be Sora Strife. Nice to see you again."

She smiled and then continued, "And who might these two be?" She gestured towards Riku and Axel.

Sora cleared his throat. Pointing to Riku, he said "This is my wife, Rikku. And.." Pointing to Axel, "This is my niece Rochelle."

"Roch-" Axel was about to say something until 'Rikku' put a hand over his mouth.

"Okay.. Well I'll escort you to Roxas' new room."

…

Once they had gotten there, the woman, Lucile left them.

"Care to explain to me, why my name is now Rochelle?" Axel asked.

Sora sighed.

"They wouldn't have let you in here, if they knew you weren't 'related' to Roxas."

"Oh.."

Walking over to the bed where Roxas laid, he said, "So this is Roxas? He looks better than he did in that… dream."

"Yeah. I have to do something." Said Sora.

"What are you-" Riku cut him off.

"He's going to go into Roxas' mind."

"How-"

This time Sora cut him off.

"I don't know exactly how it works, but it's something that 'some' twins can do. I can hear Roxas' thoughts sometimes. I'm sure he can hear mine as well."

He said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Oh. Can anyone else do it?" Axel asked, intrigued.

"Not that I know of.. You might be able to Axel, since you've been able to 'see' him in your dreams."

"Hmm…"

"Be careful Sora." Said Riku.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Axel watched as Sora sat on the bed next to Roxas.

Sora just sat there, clearing his mind.

After a moment or two, Sora fell limp.

His head resting on Roxas' chest.

"Will he be alright?" Axel asked.

"I'm not sure…"

**SORA'S POV!**

Roxas' mind was dark.

No, literally, it was dark.

Sora could barely see a thing.

"Roxas!" He yelled.

There was no answer.

"Roxas! Please! Answer me!"

This time, he heard a feint sound.

He turned towards it.

In the distance, a light could be seen.

'Is that him?' He thought.

"Sora~" Someone breathed his name.

"Roxas?" He asked.

"Sora~ Why did you leave me?~"

"I…"

"It's all your fault.~"

This wasn't Roxas.

Even if something was Sora's fault, Roxas would never say it.

He was so kind…

Just then, a sudden movement caught his eye.

"Roxas?"

"No.~"

The figure looked just like Roxas.

The only thing was… It was black.

'It must be an anti,' He thought.

He ran past it, towards the light.

"Roxas!"

No reply.

"Roxas! Can you hear me!"

"Sora…"

It was Roxas' voice.

"I'm coming Roxas! Just stay where you are!"

"…Okay."

As he came closer to the light, he saw him.

Roxas.

He was curled into a ball, crying.

There were these shadow monsters surrounding him.

Sora felt the need to protect.

Just then, light emitted from his right hand.

And a keyblade was there.

He charged at the monsters, erasing them from existence.

After he was done, said, "Roxas."

Roxas turned to look at Sora.

"Sora…" He whispered.

Sora couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"They're real."

**AXEL'S POV!**

"I hope Roxas is alright…"

"Is Roxas all you can worry about? What about Sora!"

"Riku, calm down. I'm worried about Sora too."

"Whatever."

Axel looked over at Roxas again.

"Uh.. Riku?"

"What do you want now?" He snapped.

Ignoring the comment, he said, "Roxas is crying."

"W-What? How is that possible?"

"I have no clue.. Look. Sora is too."

It was true.

Both twins had begun crying.

"Sora…" Said Riku.

****BEEP BEEP BEEP!****

"Isn't that Roxas' I.V thingy?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah… Crap!"

Riku quickly ran over to Sora.

"Sora's bleeding!"

"Roxas is too!"

"…He must have found Roxas. And whoever, or whatever did that to Roxas must have done the same to him."

"Yeah… Wait. I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Let me go into Roxas' mind."

"No."

"Why not? I might be able to save them!"

"It's dangerous, and how do you know if it will even work?"

"Sora was able to do it."

"Well, you're not Sora!"

"He said I might be able to do it, Riku. I've talked to Roxas in my dreams. Just give me a chance!"

"…"

"Riku… Please."

"Fine."

"Thanks! But.. Do you know how Sora did it?"

"No! I thought you would know!"

"Jeez Riku. Don't yell. I have an idea.."

"Just hurry!"

"Okay!"

Axel went over to Roxas and began to clear his mind.

He, like Sora, fell limp.

His head lay on Roxas' stomach.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING!  
~R AND R!~  
(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)**_


	5. Saved?

**DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

_**"Sora," his brother said, "They're real."**_

"They're real? Who-" Sora began, but was cut off.

"Organization XIII."

Sora turned around, and saw a man.

He was wearing a black trench coat with a hood - that covered his face.

"Who're you?" Sora asked.

Sora didn't even notice Roxas trembling.

"Who am I? You don't remember me?"

Sora shook his head.

The hooded man summoned his Claymore and charged at the twins.

Sora grabbed Roxas and jumped back.

"Why, Sora… I'm the one who killed your parents."

With a slick motion, Sora threw his keyblade at the man.

Unfortunately, the man dodged it.

"W-What?" He asked in disbelief.

The keyblade landed with a loud clang on the ground.

The man charged once more - this time grazing Sora's cheek.

"Gah!" He stumbled backwards.

Thank god, Roxas was there to break his fall.

"Sora!"

Sora turned to look at his twin.

"You have to get out of here. Now."

'I'm not leaving without you, Roxas.' He thought.

'Sora. He'll kill you.' Roxas shot back.

* * *

**Bold** is Roxas. _Italics_ is Sora.

* * *

_'He'll kill you, Roxas.'_

**'He wouldn't. At least not yet. He needs me.'**

_'Roxas. Please don't make this anymore difficult than it already is. There's lots of people that want to see you. We miss you.'_

**'And, who exactly might 'they' be? I don't know anyone Sora.'**

_'You know Axel.'_

* * *

The man had been staring at them for quite some time.

Completely unaware of the conversation that was going on in each other's heads.

He made _'tsking'_ sounds with his tongue.

"Come on, kiddies, we haven't got all day," he smirked.

"You know Axel, Sora?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah. He's one of my friends."

'So, I was right. He is one of Sora's friends..' Thought Roxas.

Sora helped Roxas up onto his feet.

"I guess I have no choice?" He asked.

Sora smirked, "No choice, at all."

"What are you two talking about?" The hooded man asked.

"Nothing." Roxas replied.

Roxas was about to summon his keyblades, when a familiar voice was heard.

"Sora! Roxas!"

Axel.

"Oh, goody. Another toy to play with." Stated the man.

Roxas growled, "He's not a toy, and you will not touch him."

"Roxas-"

"You take care of Axel, I'll take care of… Saix."

"Smart boy, you know my name. But do you really think you can 'take care of me'?"

Saix grinned, and continued, "You couldn't stop Xigbar from doing those awful things to you. You think you'd stand a chance against me? You're weak."

"Sora. Go."

"But, Roxas-"

"I promise you Sora, I'll live."

"Just.. Don't break that promise. I'll find Axel, and if we don't hear from you after five minutes… we're coming back."

"Fine."

Sora made a run for it.

Before Saix could even move, Roxas stepped in front of him.

"You're tainted by the darkness, Rocks-ass."

"Shut up."

Just then, there was a flash of light.

Two keyblades found themselves within Roxas' hands.

"Two?" Saix snarled.

In Roxas' left hand was a pure white keyblade called Oathkeeper.

Within his left, was a black one called Oblivion.

Saix summoned his Claymore once more, and the two began to fight.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I ran as fast as I could.

I know Roxas won't last that long so I have to hurry.

For one thing, he's wounded.

I wonder what those people did to him?

Another thing, -even I could sense it- he's been tainted by the darkness.

If I was trapped here, I'd probably be too.

"Axel!" I yelled.

"Sora!"

"Axel! Where are you?"

"No need to shout. I'm right behind you."

"Ah!- Axel! Don't scare me like that!" I growled.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you and Roxas alright?"

"I'm alright. I'm not sure about Roxas though."

"Where is he?"

"He's fighting a man known as 'Saix'."

"Why didn't you-"

I cut him off, "Roxas told me to go and find you. He said he'd handle him. And before you say anything, let me tell you this. I made him promise me that he wouldn't die. I also told him that if we hadn't heard from him five minutes after I found you, I would be coming back."

"Oh.." Said Axel.

Continuing, he asked, "How long has it been?"

"I.. honesty don't know."

Somewhere within the darkness, there was a loud growl.

"Screw waiting," I said.

I grabbed Axel's hand, and we ran towards the sound.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

It seemed as though we'd been fighting for ages.

I had already landed about seven blows to Saix.

He, only three to me.

"Still think I'm weak?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Ha. You'll always be weak." He snarled.

Suddenly, a loud growl rang from somewhere in the darkness.

Saix sighed.

"It seems as though, I am supposed to let you go - for now."

"Let me go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't think this means your off the hook, yet, though."

With a quick movement, Saix summoned a portal and stepped through it.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"This fight isn't over!"

And then the portal closed.

"Roxas!"

I turned around, only to see two figures running towards me.

"Sora… And… Axel." I said.

My vision began to blur and I stumbled.

Axel quickly grabbed me before I could hit the ground.

"Roxas. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just… Fine."

"Roxas."

It was Sora's voice.

"You are not fine. You're bleeding!"

"Sora… We need to… Get out… Of here…"

I could barely form a sentence.

"Sora, how do we get out of here?" Asked Axel.

"That's an easy question to answer, Axel."

"Oh, really?" He asked. "Then answer it."

Sora sighed.

"Roxas, can you still summon your keyblades?"

"…Barely." I said.

I lifted my hands, up and a bright light was emitted.

Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in my hands.

"Okay, I'll summon mine."

And so he did.

"Point them at the sky, Roxas. Or.. A better way to put it… is point them upwards… Being there is no sky here."

I did as I was told, and two thin lights shot upwards.

Sora did the same.

A portal -that consisted of light- came into view.

"C'mon. We have to hurry." Said Sora.

**And this is where I black out.**

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING!  
_~R AND R!~  
(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)**


	6. Who is she?

_**DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite, ikizuku haino nakano hono o. Hitosu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao. Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume._

_ x_

Roxas didn't know where he was.

He wasn't in the darkness anymore.

So, where was he?

x

_'Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni _

_umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo.' _

x

'Who's singing?' Thought Roxas.

He turned in a circle, taking in his surroundings.

He was in a pure white room.

There was a table and some chairs.

Drawings were taped onto the walls.

Put simply, it looked like it belonged to a child.

Roxas walked over to one of the pictures nearest to the door. It was a picture of Axel and him.

"Axel?" He whispered.

He traced the outline of Axel's hair.

x

_'Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_douka konoko ni ai wo,_

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo.'_

x

Roxas then headed towards the door.

He wanted to find out who it was that was singing.

As he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see more white. Maybe the owner of this place like that color?

He began walking aimlessly, through the halls.

x

_'Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita _

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao _

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.'_

_ x_

Roxas soon came across a another room.

The music seemed to be coming from here.

He quietly opened up the door.

There was a girl, with shoulder length blonde hair playing a white grand piano.

x

_"Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni _

_umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga _

_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo _

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru _

_douka konoko ni ai wo _

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo,"_ she sang.

x

Roxas was amazed by her talent.

He didn't even notice that she had stopped playing.

"It's nice to see you again, Roxas."

Roxas froze, and then smiled sheepishly.

"I… uh… your singing is beautiful, and so is… your piano playing skills… Um… How do you know my name?"

She smiled.

"Thank you, Roxas. You probably don't remember me, since it's been such a long time, but we used to be good friends when you were younger."

She stood up and walked towards him.

Holding out her hand, she said, "I'm Namine."

"Namine?"

"Roxas… it's time for you to wake up."

"I'm not asleep-"

"Shh. Roxas. Promise me, that you won't forget me again?"

"I…"

'Why do I feel so safe with this girl?' He asked himself.

"I promise."

"Good."

She came closer, and kissed his cheek.

Roxas couldn't stop himself from saying, "Eew! Girls have cooties!" He quickly covered his mouth, hoping she wouldn't see his blush.

"Oh, Roxas." She said laughing, "You haven't changed at all. See you soon, Roxas."

Roxas felt his eyes droop and he collapsed.

* * *

When he awoke, he was in the hospital.

He could see Sora and Riku sitting in the chairs to his right, sleeping. To his left, was Axel.

His head lay on Roxas' thigh.

Roxas grinned sheepishly, but then turned his gaze on the cords connected to his arms.

One by one, he began to tear them off.

Once they were all off, the IV monitor began to beep.

Sora, Riku, and Axel jolted awake and began to stare wide-eyed at Roxas.

Roxas just blinked.

"Roxas?" Whimpered Sora.

"S-Sowa!"

Again, he put a hand to his mouth.

This time, he pouted.

Sora was grinning, tears streaming down his face.

He turned to Riku and said, "Riku! Roxas is back!"

Riku sighed and smiled, "I can see that Sora."

Roxas turned his attention to Axel.

Axel was still staring at him.

Those eyes full of confusion and concern.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. When can I… leave?" He asked.

Axel looked at Riku, who -in turn- looked at Sora.

Sora just shrugged.

Roxas sighed and began to get up.

"Woah there, Roxy!" Exclaimed Axel.

Said redhead grabbed Roxas by the arm.

He continued, "You just woke up from a coma. You shouldn't be walking around just yet. Rest awhile."

Roxas frowned.

"I'm tired of resting."

"Me and Riku are going to go ask the nurses when you can leave," said Sora.

Axel slowly released Roxas' arm and turned to look at Sora.

"Okay. I'll make sure Roxy stays in bed."

Sora smiled, "Good. But, mind you. He is a handful."

This caused Roxas' frown to deepen.

Sora walked out of the room, followed by Riku.

"Y'know, Roxy… If you keep frowning like that, you're going to get wrinkles. And, trust me. The ladies don't like wrinkles." Axel said while winking.

If possible, Roxas' frown grew even deeper.

He finally said, "I don't care if the 'ladies' don't like wrinkles. I don't like them."

As if realizing what he had just said, his face flushed.

Axel smirked.

"So, you're like your brother then, eh Roxy?"

"…I guess. And stop calling me Roxy. It's annoying."

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy."

Just then, Sora and Riku returned.

Sora was grinning.

"Guess what Roku? You can leave today!"

Roxas blinked at the nickname.

It had been ages since Sora had called him that.

"That's great news, Soku." He said, putting on a friendly smile.

Riku and Axel stared at each other with mild confusion.

Roxas noticed this and said, "Soku and Roku are the nicknames we gave each other… when we were younger."

"Oh." They said simultaneously.

Sora grabbed Roxas by the hand, and helped him up.

"Oh, Roku! You won't believe what's happened since you've been gone!"

"Soku…"

"Aunt Yuna gained custody of us, so we now live with her and her daughter, Yuffie. They're both really nice-"

"Soku."

"-But they're kind of strange. I mean, Yuna has the weirdest ways of waking people up, and Yuffie… Well, lets just say she wants to be a ninja when she gets older. She has her own weapons and crap."

"Soku!"

"Huh?"

"I already know this stuff."

"How-?"

"You know people can hear things when they're in comas?"

"Yeah."

"I could hear your voice, even though I couldn't see you."

"Oh.. I feel dumb."

Axel snickered and Riku punched his arm.

Axel shot a glare at him.

"You wanna take this outside, bitch?"

"Bring it."

"Oh," Axel snapped his fingers, "I'll bring it alright. I'll bring the whole damn package."

Sora and Roxas broke out in laughter.

Axel turned to look at them.

"What're you laughing at shorties? You want a piece of me, too?"

Roxas' eyes widened, but not once did he stop laughing.

Sora didn't stop either.

Riku sighed, "Come on guys. Let's hurry up and get back to your place, Sora, so we can play Grand Theft Auto. You can come too, Axel."

Axel's mood brightened up, severely, but Riku took this as an invitation to ruin the moment.

"But, you have to be good, and when we do play the game, you can't use the flamethrower."

Axel's once cheerful mood vanished.

"That's not fair, Riku!"

"Life's not fair."

Roxas slipped on a sweater that had been laid out for him, and unconsciously began humming the song.

Axel froze, and turned to look at him.

"Where have you heard that?" He asked, desperately.

Roxas replied almost instantly, "Namine."

Axel's eyes widened.

Riku and Sora turned to stare at him.

"Nam-ine.. I… She used to be a good friend. What happened to her?"

"Before I woke up, I found myself in this place. It was white. It almost looked like a child's bedroom. And… I heard that song. I followed her voice and ended up near another door. Inside… was Namine."

"Roku," it was Sora, "Is this the same Namine from when we were seven?"

"I… don't know."

Riku, grabbed Sora's hand who -in turn- grabbed Roxas', who grabbed Axel's. He dragged them out to the car.

"Get in!"

And, so they did.

* * *

When they had gotten 'home', the first thing Roxas did was run to the piano. He loved playing the piano.

He had so, ever since he was a little kid.

Sora, Riku, and Axel sat on the couch play Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.

He began to play Namine's song.

Roxas didn't even notice Axel watching him.

x

_"Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite, ikizuku haino nakano hono o. Hitosu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao. Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume,"_ He sang.

x

In his mind, he could see snow.

The longer he played, the clearer the image grew.

He was sitting in the snow.

With Namine.

And Axel.

Both he and Axel were making snow angels, whilst Namine drew a picture.

Had he met Axel before?

And what was Namine to him?

_"Hey! Roxas! Axel! Come look at the picture I drew! I don't really understand it, but…"_

He could hear the voices in his head.

_"Nami!"_

That sounded like him.

_"What… Oh my…"_

He saw the picture.

It was of his parents.

They were with some guy with silver hair and bright orange eyes.

'I remember this day,' he thought.

'This was the day mom and dad died.'

"Roxas."

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Axel.

"Axel…"

"Roxas, why are you crying?"

"I just remembered…"

"Remembered what?"

"…You don't remember…"

"What don't I remember, Roxy?"

"You… Me… And Namine…"

He saw one of Axel's eyes twitch.

"…Best friends."

******And once again, he passed out.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Haiio, guys. I'm sure most of you are probably wondering what song it is that both Namine and Roxas sing.**

** Am I right?  
****Or..  
Am I right? c:  
Well, its Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo by Sanae Kobayashi.  
Allen Walker plays it in D. Gray Man.  
Okay, so...  
Here's the thing.  
If I only get one review, like last time, I won't post the next chapter.  
**

**Reviews give me my motivation!**

**-cough-**

**_THANKS FOR READING!  
~R AND R!~  
(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)_**


	7. They did WHAT?

******DISCLAIMER****: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Sora was in the living room being lectured.

"Sora! Why didn't you tell me you were going to see him?" Exclaimed a lady with dark brown shoulder-length hair.

"I'm sorry, aunt Yuna. But… I had a good reason!" Whined Sora.

"And what was that?" Yuna asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, the doctor called me and said that he was hurt badly. So I had to go."

Yuna's eyes softened, and she sighed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, but he had a huge cut on his stomach. So me Riku, and Axel all went to see him… and…" He lowered his voice, "I sort of went into his mind." He smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

Yuna's anger was back.

"Do you understand how dangerous it is to venture of into his mind, Sora?"

Before he could reply, she continued.

"No, I don't believe you do. Sora, you could have been killed!"

"Aunt Yuna, please listen."

"No! You listen-"

Just then, Axel walked into the room.

He coughed, noticing the tension in the room and then said, "He's asleep."

Yuna faltered, "W-Who's asleep?"

"Roxas."

Tears streamed down her face.

She turned to Sora.

"Why didn't you tell me he was okay?"

"I-"

"Now… I feel bad about yelling at you.."

"It's alright."

"No.. No it's not alright. You know what? Tonight.. I'll make your favorite food for dinner."

Sora grinned.

"And what would that be, Yuna?"

"Uh… Salisbury steak with cream of mushroom soup! Oh, and I can't forget the cheesy potatoes!"

"Yup!"

Yuna ran into the kitchen to get a head-start on making dinner.

Sora had almost forgotten that Axel was in the room.

"Sora."

Sora gasped and said, "Geez, Axel! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, but I was wondering… were me and Roxas friends nine years ago?"

Sora blinked.

"Uh… now that you mention it.. I think you were."

"But… why would I forget him?"

"Didn't Namine have a talent?"

"A talent… yeah. She had these dreams, and she would draw pictures of them afterwards."

"Anything else?"

"Sometimes I felt like she was in my mind…"

"She could have…"

"Sora! Axel! He's awake!" Yelled Riku.

The two boys made their way to the room that Sora and Roxas' shared.

Roxas was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I had the strangest dream…"

He stopped once Axel and Sora came in.

"Aku?" He said in between yawning again.

"Uh…"

Axel didn't know how to respond.

There were only two people who called him that.

Namine and…

He couldn't remember the other's name.

Sora, decided to change the subject.

"Roku! You get to come to school tomorrow-"

Roxas finished his sentence for him, "And then you can help me with my homework!"

Sora blinked, "Yeah…"

"No thanks, Soku. I'll have my own homework to do."

"Roxas, do you even know how to do calculus?" Asked Riku.

"Hmm.. Give me a problem, it shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Riku grabbed a piece of paper and began to write down, F'(x) = f(x).

Roxas took the piece of paper from him, and solved the problem.

He got it done within two seconds flat.

"See? What do I say? Easy." Roxas smirked.

"Woah… Roxas, you might give Riku a run for his money!" Exclaimed Sora.

Riku grinned, "Not just me, but Axel."

"But-" Axel frowned.

"Axel. I've seen your work. If you would actually do your class work, then you would be next to me on the charts." Riku interrupted.

"When's dinner going to be ready?" Said Roxas, changing the subject.

As if on cue, Yuna yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

Once they were all seated, Yuffie came in.

"Sorry I'm… late."

She suspiciously eyed Roxas.

Roxas took this as an opportunity.

"So," He said, "This is the famous ninja Yuffie, I've heard so much about?"

Yuffie blushed at the name.

"Y-Yeah."

Roxas smirked.

"How about we-"

"Roxas!" Yelled Yuna.

"No flirting with my daughter! You're related!"

Sora giggled, "Yuna, he's not afraid of incest, you know."

Yuna did a spit take with the water that she was drinking, "Sora.. You and Roxas haven't…"

Riku and Axel stared at each other.

Roxas was the first one to speak, "No, aunt Yuna. We haven't done… We've only kissed!"

He and Sora both blushed.

"I'm beginning to like incest," Said Axel, grinning.

This caused Sora and Roxas' blush to become darker.

* * *

After they had eaten, Riku and Axel went home.

Roxas and Sora laid in their beds.

"Soku? You still awake?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Sora moaned into his pillow.

"What's your school like?"

"It's alright… nothing special."

"Oh… I-"

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Sora cut him off.

"Yeah."

Sora laughed, although it was muffled by the pillow, and said, "You haven't changed, Roku."

"…That's what you think." Roxas mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No."

"Well, anyways, don't worry. Destiny High isn't too bad. The teachers there are nice, but the students-"

This time, Roxas cut him off, "That's what I'm worried about, Sora. You remember in second grade? None of the kids liked me."

"Roxas. I won't let anyone pick on you."

"I'll hold you to that."

"How about you hold me now?"

Even though Roxas couldn't see it, he knew Sora was grinning.

He sighed and said, "Sora, you have a boyfriend."

"But, Roxas! You're my brother!" He whined.

"Yes, Sora. But we're not supposed to act all 'lovey-dovey' like we used to. We're sixteen. Not all people are supportive of incest, like Axel."

"Speaking of Axel-"

"I don't want to hear it Sora. Good Night."

"Fine. I'll talk to you about him, tomorrow."

"Okay."

******And then they were asleep.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm putting my foot done.  
****-virtually puts foot down-  
****If I don't get at least two reviews for this chapter, the next chapter will **not** be posted.**  
**. Thank you, xNamine's TwinX, for being my only reviewer. .**

**-clears throat-**

**_THANKS FOR READING!  
~R AND R!~  
(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)_**


	8. Author's Note

**I'm sorry I haven't been posting any chapters lately.**

I know I said I would post lots of chapters once Summer break came, but I've been really busy.  
And, don't worry. I'm not discontinuing this story.  
Just give me some time - some _more _time to be exact...

Okay, what I really wanted to do was apologize for any false-notices for new chapters you might get.  
I'm going to be revising, or editing some of the chapters that were previously written.

Sorry for the inconvenience?

Lmao, yours truly;

**Emily**


End file.
